The Joker Broke His Queen
by junseoblover
Summary: Again :D This fanfic is not mine. I just really wanted to download it because of wanting to download it. Thanks to the OWNER.
1. The Girl In The Mirror

**CHAPTER 1 : The Girl In The Mirror**

weeks has passed after the news of junhyung and hara dating. they both were happy... well, _he thought he was_.

after the news broke out, the whole Cube Family was stunned. they never knew about their relationship even the Beast's members except doojoon of course but nor they thought junhyung would tell the public about it. junhyung could feel the piercing stares they gave him but was broken when doojoon congratulated him, even some of beast and 4minute congratulated him while the others and was thinking of the consequences. junhyung threw a glance to one of his best friend when they were all busy congratulating him. his heart ached when he saw the view.

_"...hyuna_" he muttered under his breath.

the view of the black haired girl was... he doesnt know how to put it into specific words. her expression was shocked, or was it sad... depressed? he wasn't sure but he only knows that its an expression that he never saw before these 2 and a half years of knowing her.

hyuna just stood there silently between jihyun and , hands behind her unnie's back. hyuna gripped their dress without junhyung knowing. she knew what was coming next ...

_"dont cry hyuna..."_

hyuna lowered her head, trying to fight back the tears. She walked to ceo Hong and excused herself to the bathroom, trying hard to smile and walked to the front door with jihyun and following behind. with every step hyuna take, her legs keeps walking faster to the dancing hall and with everystep, her eyes were flooded by tears. the sound of hiccups could be heard echo-ing the hallway. hyuna ran, thinking that her love was... _one-sided._

Hyuna arrived at the dancing hall's door, opened it and immediately, her legs gave up on her. she stumbled to the floor with her hands supporting her body, tears falling to the floor. her two unnies stood behind her, eye'ing the crying girl who they treasure so much. she was their "beginning" when they first took step in the Cube Entertainment, a girl who helpe them along their journey. the first girl who reached out her hands for them, their first friend.

hyuna was a girl they knew who was strong after all shes been gone through... rebelling against her parents to live her dreams as an idol, get scolded but kept on dancing, who worked her ass off to lose weight, the girl who became a trainee in JYPE and got into Wonder Girls but quit the group not long after due to her illness, got into depression after leaving but still got up again after the whole thing and pursue her dreams in another company whom she trust even though CUBE was new and wasn't even that known back then, she handled bashings from antis and recently divorced parents.

_"who could've endure those things and still stand strong for her career and cube family?"_ hyuna did. sometimes her life is a living blackhole but most of it was heaven when she got to be on stage. but now, the strongest girl they knew was breaking down by one thing... one thing called _love_.

they knew about her crush towards the Beast's rapper, they could tell by those stars in her eyes when she talked to him. they could see an exhausted girl being recharged again. they confirmed it when hyuna told them about the reasons why she liked him. they could tell, she was falling for him... _hard_. it kinda suprised them

"why didnt she tell the other 4minute rather than they both only?" but they never ask, it was enough to know and jihyun and felt great that they could help their "beginning"

but now they couldnt do anything except kneeling beside the crying girl and rubbed her back slightly just to let her know that they were here for her. the sight of their "beginning" crying was unbearable. jihyun cried silently, covering her mouth with her hands muffles could be heard. while g.a just let her tears fall down her cheeks but no sound came out from her mouth. they just watched hyuna cried her eyes out for the next half an hour, muttering words, muttering lost promises, muttering... junhyung. hyuna cried in the comfort of her two unnies whom she cared alot. right now, comforting words are the only thing to keep her from crying but failed miserably. everytime she wants to stop, an image of junhyung holding hara soo preciously came into her mind.

after she cried, she told and jihyun to go back to the meeting room and tell ceo Hong that she is practicing for her comeback alone since her backup dancers were absent today. she couldnt confront anyone right now. not with puffy red eyes. jihyun and just nodded and pecked hyuna's forehead and close the door behind them, leaving hyuna alone in the blue and white coloured room.

hyuna stared at her reflection in the mirror, her puffy eyes looking at herm squirming lips, tear strained make-up, her messy hair. everything about her screamed depression.

"pathetic" hyuna chuckled looking at the mirror

"letting a boy do this to you, is quite low" she smirked, fisting the mirror infront of her.

"today was a bitter day but i'll get to erase it somehow"

that day, hyuna avoided any contact with everyone except and her own leader.

hyuna did it. she texted hara. now shes meeting junhyung at cafe where they always meet not that far from the CUBE's building. she saw him there sitting with his sunglasses covering his eyes, fingers playing with the mug. she walked to the empty seat infront of him and sat down.

"hey" junhyung smiled when he recodnise thr girl. hyuna just nodded, forcing a smile. he could see the exhausted eyes of the girl infornt of him, taking off his glasses. hyuna took her order and turned her head to him.

"im sorry i didnt get to congragulate you earlier about you and hara thing" her voice came out bitter but junhyung just shrugged it off saying that maybe it was just his imagination.

"its okay, you need to practice anyway" junhyung chuckled, arching his brows.

"was that an insult?" hyuna snapped at him. junhyung was suprised, hyuna never take a comment seriously before. it wasnt even a comment, it was a harmless joke. but he still didnt thought any negativity towards it.

_"maybe shes just stressed from the practice" his face lit up at the thought._

_"y-yeah, that gotta be it... right?" _

"so hows hara? are you both okay with each other?" hyuna said swaying junhyung from his thoughts, taking a sip from her latte.

"i-its okay till now i guess, beauties are still in shock though" he laughed awkwardly.

"ohh, so who asked who first?" hyuna asked bluntly.

"i dont know, it just sorta happend" hyuna gripped her cup forcing a smile.

"ohh really" she nodded.

it goes on to a meaningless conversation. hyuna kept asking things about hara. things... that she didnt want to know or hear but she mentally slapped her self when those things she didnt want to ask, came out on the tip of her tongue. it went silent when they caught each other's eyes. different things came into their minds.

he looks happy. the sun shines above him. the weather is nice today but hyuna felt... mocked and felt like being rubbed in the face because she doesnt feel good these days, the weather didnt suit her. hyuna fell into a situation where she cant deal with the anger and struggle.

_"funny" _she chuckled under her breath.

it seems funny how love can make someone insane. these days, hyuna felt like the people walking past her think shes pitiful. maybe it was her imgaination. she felt lonely these days even though there were many people who want to talk to her, she declined. at least there was one thing she good at now. "_shoving people away_" hyuna smirked at the thought. she hated the view infront of her, the guys who broke her was happy and in love.

"i hate you" she mumbled. but she knew after she said that she would mutter "i miss you" unconsciously.

"what a sore loser" hyuna scoffed.

shes avoiding me these few days after the announcement.

"was she mad that i didnt tell her first about me dating hara?

_"was she mad i didn't tell her first about me dating hara?"_

_"is she getting her illness back?"_

_"is she like this because of her parent's recent divorce?"_

_"is she... n-no way. dont think like that junhyung! she likes you as a friend... r-r-right?"_

a million questions flooded his mind but i dint matter. the fact is that she changed. her smile was gone, eye hers looks tired, the air around them is tense when they talked, their conversation is awkwark, awkward like they were just acquaintances that just met.

junhyung didnt know what he felt but all he knows is that, he wants the old hyuna back, his bestfriend, _his_ hyuna.

but the same thing crossed their minds.

"one day we'll be able to laugh with you but right now, i cant do anything about it'

they were swayed away from the thought when they heared the clashing of cups. so they just stood up and walked to their company's building. they both walked along the pavement, no words were spoken but it wasnt an awkward silent cus they knew it was those kind of "i-prefer-being-likethis" type of quiet. they knew each other well enough, its been 3 years, so its no problem. they both didnt get offended in any way.

the next few days hyuna didnt avoid everyone anymore... well, except junhyung,. even if he just said "hi" hyuna would cut him off with an excuse before they could make an conversation with either a phonecall, a text or even their members. hyuna was sleeping late these days, why? she was crying... she didnt know how to express herself but she knew a way, junhyung's way of expressing his feelings. she took a paper and lifted a pencil. writing her heart's content on the tear strained paper. her heart ached when she re-read the lyrics

_Even if the weather's nice I don't feel nice__  
><em>_It seems like the weather's mocking me__  
><em>_I fall into a situation where__  
><em>_I can't deal with the anger and I struggle__  
><em>_The world apart from me is running fine__  
><em>_You're living well__  
><em>_It's not fair, this isn't fair__  
><em>_I feel like people walking past me think I'm pitiful__  
><em>_I can't do anything right_

_This morning I missed my stop__  
><em>_The bus stop I ended up getting off at,__  
><em>_Because I was thinking about you,__  
><em>_Was a stop that I wasn't familiar with__  
><em>_It looked lonely, I started crying__  
><em>_I walked like that for a long time__  
><em>_I hated you so much but then I started missing you__  
><em>_The days I spent weak because I couldn't__  
><em>_Hold onto you are so pitiful_

"you really fallen hard huh hyuna?"


	2. They Were The Joker And The Queen

**CHAPTER 2 : They Were The Joker and The Queen**

the next few days hyuna didnt avoid everyone anymore... well, except junhyung,. even if he just said "hi" hyuna would cut him off with an excuse before they could make an conversation with either a phonecall, a text or even their members. but it happended, long enough, he was tired of it. junhyung pcked up his phone and went to the hallway, making his way to the dancing hall. when he arrived, he stormed into hyuna's usual dancing room just to find a jihyun and . his eyes widened when he saw a crying girl between them.

her face was beat red, swollen eyes, her sobs echoing the room. the view infront of him is the thing he never thought he would witness coming from the girl whos always strong and smiling, the girl who has flaming charisma on stage but has a child-like voice and personality off stage but this was way off her boundary. it was unbearable to watch. junhyung just stood there, his heart clenching as he stared at the crying girl who seems unconscious of his presence. his mind finally clicked. he ran to her, kneeling infront of the crying girl, gripping her hands and forcing it away from her face. if there was any breaking sound, it was his heart.

hyuna was stunned when she saw who it was, looking into his brown orbs. his face looked worried, his hands gripping tightly to her's. he was here, he was watching her... _crying._

"hyuna! who did this to you?" junhyung yelled, nudging her. an angry expession forming on his face. by hearing his words, hyunastoodup, letting go his tight grip and stormed out of the room before junhyung could get hold of her hand again. leaving him alone with jihyun and . gina couldnt stand hyuna being like there anymore, shes finally letting her heavy heart out.

"WHO? ITS YOU, SHE LIKES YOU, YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT!" she yelled in english, her fingers forming into a fist.

"seriously! how could you NOT notice that all this months? her eyes, her expressions, the way she talked to you was different! its _special_ i tell you! you're friggin blunt to not notice that and now~ you're dating hara? way to go~ do you even love that girl? she continued, moving her hands on the air, making angry gestures.

"GOSH! i soo wanna friggin PUNCH you soo bad right now!" fanning herself, walking around in a circle.

"how could you be so... blind! that girl! she could choose anyone else too but yet she choosed you. shes immature when it comes to love. shes the romantic type, self-contious... i dont know anything anymore!" waving her hands in defeat, frustrated.

junhyung just gaped at the statement. it was as if time stood dtill, her words keep replaying in his mind.

"SHE LIKES YOU!" she likes.. _me?_

it finally hit him, no wonder he felt empty when he was out with hara or even those few weeks after the announcement. it _finally_ hits him, he likes hyuna. how can he be soo blind?

"im soo stupid, im soo stupid, im soo stupid! stupid, stupid, STUPID!" he yelled in frustration, hitting his head slightly at everyword. his legs was numb, stumbling into the floor, puncing the floor underneath. his vision was was watery,tears flowing down his cheeks.

"HOW COULD I MISS THAT! YOU KNOW HER BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE" screaming his lungs out. jihyun just stared at the crying boy infront of him, no matter how suprised she was at the view, the words she wanted to say all this time came out at he tip of her tongue.

"its funny how you always change your hair colour as the same as her's, bounght dr dres earphones eagerly, have the same phone covers after her, has sweathers that are alike, tattoes about your love about your parents, writing lyrics for her, etc. and just now you realize your feelings for her? im sorry, but thats kinda stupid. tell me junhung, are you doing those things just to give false hope to hyuna?" by that, she closed the door behind her.

she didnt really mean it but she has to say it to make junhyung feel contious about his actions and his feelings. junhyung was stunned, her words flowed his mind. he was hurt by her words but it was true. it _was_ false hope but he never realize it until now, it wasnt false hope, it just flows out like that. he was comfortable with her, her smile makes her day. her voice was hypnotising, her jokes are corny, she was a troll sometimes, her dancing are enchanting, everything about her made him happy. he likes her, screw that, he loves her.

gina took out something from her pocket just to reveal the words hyuna wrote these few nights. the lyrics for her ballad. hyuna told to give it to their composer because she didnt want to run into junhyung but knew... her actions are worth it. she has to let junhyung know what she felt thse few weeks after the announcement. junhyung took it, hands shaking.

"w-whats this?" junhyung looked up to the older girl.

"hyuna wrote it these few days, i hope you understand how shes feeling these few weeks. goodluck" made her way to the door and close it. junyung just blnked and opened the paper.

_Even if the weather's nice I don't feel nice__  
><em>_It seems like the weather's mocking me__  
><em>_I fall into a situation where__  
><em>_I can't deal with the anger and I struggle__  
><em>_The world apart from me is running fine__  
><em>_You're living well__  
><em>_It's not fair, this isn't fair__  
><em>_I feel like people walking past me think I'm pitiful__  
><em>_I can't do anything right_

_This morning I missed my stop__  
><em>_The bus stop I ended up getting off at,__  
><em>_Because I was thinking about you,__  
><em>_Was a stop that I wasn't familiar with__  
><em>_It looked lonely, I started crying__  
><em>_I walked like that for a long time__  
><em>_I hated you so much but then I started missing you__  
><em>_The days I spent weak because I couldn't__  
><em>_Hold onto you are so pitiful_

he cried even more. "i dont deserve you hyuna"

that night, he spend awake writing his sorrow feelings out. she was_ perfect _in his eyes, he just never notice it.

_No matter what I was it'll sound like an excuse__  
><em>_Even if I say this is all for you__  
><em>_You're not right for me__  
><em>_Uncomfortable, as if you're wearing clothes__  
><em>_That don't suit you__  
><em>_Beautiful, but I'm losing my strength beside you too__  
><em>_How do you think I felt watching that?__  
><em>_We shouldn't have started at all__  
><em>_I shouldn't have looked at your eyes that first time__  
><em>_I thought I would feel relieved after I let you go__  
><em>_But it's really not like that_

_My head knows break ups__  
><em>_My heart can't disagree, but everyday__  
><em>_I draw you and erase you__  
><em>_I'll do all the hurting and I just want you to be happy__  
><em>_So this decision won't be useless__  
><em>_So we don't regret, I'll always pray for you_

is he letting her go? he doesnt know.

is he giving up of his feelings? he doesnt know.

all he knows is that he _needs_ to see her tomorrow, why? he doesnt exactly knows too. its jus that, he felt if he doesnt see her tomorrow, he will lose her.

the paper infront of him was wet, tear strained wet. his hands trembeling from the writing. that night, he cried himself to sleep.

the next day junhyung went to hyuna's usual dance room just to find her dancing along to some hardbeats, her body moving gracefull but strong movements and popping to the beat. she flinced when she heard him called her name, standing still at the voice.

"hyuna..." hyuna turned around to the voice and forced a smile, making her way to the dvd player to turn it off.

"h-hey o-oppa" _'she flinced_' he thought, not liking her tone. it was like, she was scared to say his name.

"sorry about yester-" before junhyung could hear her words, he made his way to her. grpped her arm and pulled her in to his embrace. his hand behind her back and one hand behind her head.

"i-im s-sorrt hyuna-ya" junhyung said between sobs, hyuna was stunned at his action.

"i never realized that you liked me. i was dumb. i-if you think im giving you false hopes, i-im not! its just i never realize it, im sorry. i thought i knew you better than anyone else, i was wrong. you must be hurting these few days huh? damn it hyuna! why did you choose me, im only hurting you these past few weeks. why didnt you just give up? all i do is hurt you" he cried into her shoulders. hyuna just smile. she would be crying right now but someone else needed her today, her bestfriend, her crush, her love. hyuna just hugged him back and patted his back. junhyung flinced at the touch.

"i forgive you, you idiot" yuna whispered hugging him tightly, nuzzling her nose to his neck.

"i love you hyuna... im sorry for not realizing it this late" hyuna was shocked by his sudden confession.

"i-i love you too" they both know he was still dating hara. junhyung opened his mouth to speak but hyuna cutted him off.

"you shouldnt break up with her" hyuna smiled, breaking the hug. junhyung just stared into her eyes, he knew why she said that. she didnt want to be anybody's sadness, she didnt want to make anyone feel what shes been feeling these few weeks. hyuna is slowly curng from her heartbreak, her sober.

junhyung grabbed her shoulders leaning to girl who he treasures deeply, looking deep into her eyes before giving her a passionate kiss. their fingers intertwining with each other. they both knew it was a goodbye kiss. not that kind of goodbye kiss, just a goodbye to their lovesick sides to each other, its their cure. which means hello to the old junhyung and hyuna who are bestfriends. it was enough for both of them to know they both were in love with each other. they both knew that they will be together someday but now its just not the time... not _yet _anyway. smiles and chuckles could be heard in the room, they just stared into each other's eyes, all they found was their addiction to each other, they call it_ love_.

_It's going to be really hard, but I'll keep erasing__  
><em>_I'm going to forget a little bit at a time,__  
><em>_After time passes I'll be able to laugh and remember__  
><em>_Don't say time is medicine, tell me a better way,__  
><em>_You can receive love greater than the love I gave you__  
><em>_You're still beautiful,__  
><em>_You said it would last forever__  
><em>_In the end, we're still the same as everyone else_

hyuna and junhyung went out of the building and went to their favorite cafe, walking hand in hand teasing each other they way they used to. hyuna whined, junhyung just nagged, hyuna hit him in the head, he just made a joke about it. they were the Joker and the Queen.


End file.
